Ditto VS Ditto
HEY YO!!!' It's BTFF Rap battle number 3 of the first BTFF rap album! Ditto...VS....Ditto!!!! Beginning Story (before the rap battle) At the Beach Ben: It's boring here! Gwen: It can't be boring! You can swim, Play ball, or even rest! Ben: Boring! Imma go look for some shells in the ocean with Ripjaws! (transforms) Ditto: What the hell? What can he do? (spilts into 2) Ditto #2: Who are you? Ditto: I'M YOU DUMMY!!! Ditto #2: NO!!! Ditto: YUS!!!! Ditto: #2: PROVE IT!!! Ditto: RAAAAAAA Ditto #2: RAAAAAAA BEGIN!!! Ditto: ''Never mind, you're not me! You look too dumb! : You think we're the same? Pssh! You couldn't bite my thumb! : Don't be mistaken, you can tell the difference? Too bad! : Think you're looking in the mirror? So sad! : I'm the real Di-tto, : Bite like the Black Widow, : You can wipe the off my windows, : Chop you down and say "TIMBER!!!" : You're just a fake, : Mess with me and I'll overtake! : You will meet your fate, : First Gwen, then you? OH GREAT!!! : I'm like Sonic, you're like Shadow, : Hehe you just got trolled? Hmm, what? U MAD BRO? : Why in the first place, have you thought, we're duplites? : I like your imagination, kid. (whispers to Gwen) Just kidding he's stupid! : Like I said, your a Phony! : Could just eat you like Belony! : Your just as fake as a Pony! : Can't follow along with the Tone! : Why don't you pick up the phone! : Call the girl that nobody knows! : Give her a 100$ Loan? (stupid) : BEECH YOU JUST GOT OWNED!!! YAH!!! ''Ditto #2: ''What's your name? Ditto? No that's mine!! : I've been telling you that every SINGLE FUQING TIME!!! : We have the same rapping style, but mine is somewhat better, : If we were cheese, I'd be sweet, you'd be cheddar, : I'm not fake, YOU'RE FAKE!!! : Who are you gonna copy next? Drake? : Is that all you can take? : Is that all you can say? : Oh you just wait! : Till' I use you as bait! : We come from the same state? pssh!! : We have the same weight? pssh!! : I guess we are same, your girlfriend thought so too, : Oooh! That didn't well! Well, at least for you! (haha) : I don't think so, but we could look the same, I guess, : NEVERMIND!!! I'll just beat you at anything! From rapping to chess, : You think you're Ditto? No that's ME!!! : Why can't you see!?! : Jumping around with glee, : Like a son of a Bee! : You never have what you need! : You are always so greedy! : So don't yell at me, jeez! : I think you just, peed! (lol) ''Ditto: ''You're just jealous, cus' I know I'm the real! ''Ditto 2: ''Well that actually depends, on how one appeals! ''Ditto: ''Well I the new Ditto, you're just as old as Pac-Man ''Ditto 2: ''But Pac-Man is super popular, yah! I'm going MAX, MAN!!! ''Ditto: ''You're like an old man, as disgusting as dead dust! ''Ditto 2: ''Stop raging, dude! I think you're just jealous! ''Ditto: ''You want peace? Why don't we rap on the phone! ''Ditto 2: ''You're just jealous, cause you just got owned! (AGAIN!!!) ''Ditto: ''Dude......I feel weird.... Ditto 2: ''Ikr...... (they both create a new clone) ''Ditto 3: ''Both of you, shutup! You're both the same! : Get some commen sense! Ditto's both of your name's : I can say bad stuff to you, cus' I would be saying it to myself! : We can rap against ''each other, we're like Santa's lost elves! : No one's the fake! : WE'RE ALL THE SAME!! : We can't all overtake! : We're like a chopped-up dog, named Jake! : How many times, : All of you ae mine! : We're like little 30-cent dimes! : Use to pay for a mime! : Do you realize, we all won the rap, cause we're same, so don't fight, : So let's all be kewl and chat, like angels under the light! : I'm not a goody two shoes, cus' I'm just like you, : But I'm sayin' this is dumb, so let's end this, too. : Now here we are, the 3, : Now let's all redeem, : Grow like a tree, : Drinking from the kiwi, : What, are you stunned? : You think this is some pun? : Look, WE ALL WON! : Now let's change back into one! : (They all unclone and detransform) ''Ben: ''Whoa.....What the hell just happened.... Who do you think one the rap battle? Ditto Ditto #2 Ditto #3 Dude, they're the same! They got defeated by themselves! Wanna decide what the next rap battle should be? Post it in the comments! Trivia *This was Ren's most favorite rap. Commenter Category:Rap Battles